<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainier's Return by Fenchurch87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791106">Rainier's Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87'>Fenchurch87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Eye of the Storm [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve Trevelyan and Thom reunite, just in time for the Exalted Council.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Eye of the Storm [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainier's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Thom?” Eve rounded the corner and stopped when she saw his profile outlined by the orange glow of the sunset. He started at the sound of her voice, and the knife he threw landed wide of the target. She heard him sigh softly before turning to face her.</p>
<p class="western">“Just my luck that you appear the one time I fail,” he remarked with a rueful chuckle, and then his face broke into a smile. “I missed you.”</p>
<p class="western">“I missed you too.” She eyed him sharply. “Now shut up and come here.”</p>
<p class="western">He obeyed with a slight bow of his head and a grin playing at the corners of his mouth, crossing the grass in two swift steps and taking her in his arms. She couldn't help giggling as his beard brushed against her face, tickling her cheeks while their lips touched.</p>
<p class="western">“I appreciated the letters,” he said as he pulled away, “but this is much better.”</p>
<p class="western">“It certainly is,” she agreed. “Shall we sit? I want to hear everything.”</p>
<p class="western">He nodded and let her draw him towards a nearby bench. Once they were seated, she took his hand and entwined her fingers with his. “Well? How did it go?”</p>
<p class="western">"I found them all.” He spoke slowly, weighing his words. “I made my apologies, but after the betrayal and what I put those men through, my sorries were worth about as much as shit.”</p>
<p class="western">“That bad?”</p>
<p class="western">“I've been chased out of the house, cursed at, hit...”</p>
<p class="western">“Hit?” She winced. “How many of them hit you?”</p>
<p class="western">“I lost count at twelve,” he replied with a grimace. “But I can take a punch.”</p>
<p class="western">“They didn't all react that way, though? There was the man you wrote to me about, the baker in Kirkwall?”</p>
<p class="western">“Klaus.” He smiled briefly. “Yes. Although even he was far from pleased to see me at first. He lobbed two mince pies at my head. Pies that were fresh from the oven, mind you. It was a good thing I ducked!”</p>
<p class="western">“Indeed.”</p>
<p class="western">“To his credit, he heard me out, and we ended the visit with ales at the local tavern.” He sighed heavily and stared out into the distance. “It was hard, though. Meeting them all again. They needed to know that there's a way to come back from anything, and I wanted to help them if I could. I thought going up there on the gallows was difficult, but this was a hundred times worse.”</p>
<p class="western">She squeezed his hand gently. “At least you tried to make amends. That counts for something.”</p>
<p class="western">“I suppose so.” He shifted slightly on the bench. “I do feel better now. Like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, as they say.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm glad to hear that.”</p>
<p class="western">He turned to her with a smile. “It's nice to be back. Although I'm not sure what to make of this council. Is it selfish of me to hope that you'll no longer need to be Inquisitor?” he asked, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p class="western">“No. I want the same sometimes.” She frowned thoughtfully. “Mother Giselle said it might be time for the Inquisition to disband. And perhaps she's right. But what if she's wrong, Thom? What if we are still needed somewhere and there's still good that we can do in the world? I don't know what to do.”</p>
<p class="western">“You don't have to decide just yet. Maybe see how the council goes and then make up your mind.” He slipped an arm across her shoulders. “And I'll be here, whatever choice you make.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thanks, Thom.” She chuckled softly and kissed him on the cheek. “Now, that's quite enough talk, don't you think? How about we go somewhere a little more private?”</p>
<p class="western">He raised her hand to his lips, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “As my lady commands.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>